Rooftop
by Olego
Summary: Kevin makes sure that romance is a part of the else so mundane life.
1. Rooftop

Scotty is in the elevator in Kevin's office. It's far past office hours, and it's dark outside since a while. The building seemed quite empty, only a few assistants and stressed out office rats were still in the building on this Friday night, finishing the last work before calling it a day.

Kevin had called him a couple of hours ago, asking if he had any plans for the night. Scotty had the usual Friday night plans, dinner and a movie at home, with Kevin. That is, if they were not invited over to Nora's.

Kevin had asked him to meet him on the roof of his office building, and to arrive hungry. His stomach rumbles as the elevator stops at it's final destination and the doors part before him.

He steps out into the darkness. There are no offices around him, as he can see anyway. The surroundings are totally dark, and Scotty quickly considers going back into the elevator and call Kevin from somewhere, asking why the hell he should be in this darkness?

Before he has time to re-enter the elevator, he sees a small light before him. He follows it, carefully watching his steps for anything unexpected. The small light leads him to a door. He tries the handle, and it opens.

"Welcome to casa de… rooftop." Kevin greets him from outside.

"Wow… what are we doing here?" Scotty asks as he walks up to Kevin. The view is fantastic, but this seems to be only the smoking area of the building. There are cigarette butts on the ground and a gigantic bucket with even more in the middle of the small area.

Kevin takes his hands and quickly pecks him on the lips.

"Come here." Kevin leads the way through yet another door and around a corner. Scotty stops in his tracks, seeing the spread-out blanket with a picnic basket on it. The area is shielded from the wind, which allows a dozen of candles to light up the place.

In a vase in the middle of the blanket is a single red rose.

"Wow." Scotty repeats. "Why this?" He asks while he willingly lets Kevin guide him to the blanket and sit down.

"Nothing special." Kevin answers warily and pulls out a bottle of wine from the basket. He pours them each a glass and raises his in a toast.

"For us, and for you." Kevin motions his glass in direction of Scotty and takes a sip. Scotty slightly motions back, but doesn't drink. "You don't want a rooftop picnic, overlooking Los Angeles with the man you love?"

"Of course I do. I'm just surprised by your initiative. I like it, but I'm surprised." Scotty takes a sip from the wine and makes an approving noise. "And besides, one never drinks a toast to themselves." He adds.

"To everyone else, then." Kevin suggests, and they take another sip. Kevin puts down his glass and starts to unpack the basket. He lines up three plastic boxes, two plates and cutlery. Scotty knows Kevin didn't cook this. Partly because he wouldn't have had the time, and because even though Kevin is quite a good chef, he would just throw it all in a big bowl and mix.

"Who cooked?" Scotty asks curiously.

Kevin smiles mischievously at him. "Why don't you think it was me?" He asks, semi-insulted.

Scotty shoots him a meaning look, still waiting for an answer.

"A good friend that owed me one." Kevin answers, knowing that is not good enough answer for Scotty.

"Good friend? May this good friend be named for instance Nora? Or Sarah?" Scotty leans over the plastic boxes to get a better look. He tries not to be judgmental.

"Why don't you just walk around me and mark your territory, that would be easier love." Kevin jokes.

"What? Just because I like to keep high standards when it comes to food?"

"I still love you, even if I persist on feeding my chef husband food he did not make." Kevin strokes Scotty's arm and kisses him on the cheek.

They share the food and wine and talk about their last days. As time goes by and it gets later in the night, the temperature sinks and Scotty starts to shiver. Kevin drags out another blanket to cover the both of them under. They snuggle up together to watch the view of the city.

"You know," Scotty starts. "if we weren't already married, I would've thought you brought me here to propose."

Kevin chuckles into his neck, causing Scotty to tremble from the tickle.

"I would. If we hadn't already been married, I would've proposed to you here and now."

The honesty and vulnerability in Kevin's voice gives Scotty goose bumps. Kevin strokes his arms to keep them warm, and kisses his neck. Scotty bends his head to give Kevin some more skin to work on, and ends up with a rather big hickey.

"For the record," Scotty mumbles, head still bent as Kevin is playfully planting wet kisses on his neck, "I would've said yes."

"I know." Kevin assures him. His hands travel inside Scotty's shirt and caress his belly.

"Kev…"

"M-hm?"

"Don't."

"Why?"

Scotty makes a fruitless attempt to move Kevin's arm.

"You're not really convincing, Scots." Kevin breaths into his neck.

"Yes." He fights. "It's cold."

"Let me warm you." Kevin starts to unbuckle Scotty's pants with Scotty still melted in his arms.

Scotty moves around in Kevin's arms so they end up face to face. They instantly lock lips, passionately and hungrily. Scotty lower himself on top of Kevin, trailing kisses down his neck. He can feel Kevin's arms around him, caressing his back.

He rolls off, making Kevin moan in disappointment.

"I'm really sorry, Kev, but this is going to be extremely uncomfortable." He reaches over to stroke Kevin's cheek. "Why don't we pack up and go home, and I promise I'll make the night memorable."

Kevin looks at him with one eye shut.

"Promise?"

"Promise." Scotty swears and gets up. He holds out a hand to help Kevin up and they again end up face to face. Kevin quickly kisses his husband on the lips before collecting all things in the basket.

"Let's go."

"You're fast." Scotty determines. "Let's not make a habit out of it." He adds as he follows Kevin into the dark hallway, leading to the nice and warm elevator.


	2. Elevator

Kevin presses the elevator button at least half a dozen times. Scotty smiles behind his back, enjoying Kevin's eagerness to come home. He encircles Kevin's waist from behind while they wait for the lift to arrive.

"This building is quite high, isn't it?" He asks into Kevin's neck.

"Yeah…" Kevin mumbles in replies, enjoying how Scotty strokes his lips against him.

"So it takes a while for the elevator to… go all the way?" Scotty tightens the embrace.

The door in front of them opens up into the mirror covered inside. They move in and the doors close. The elevator has barley begun to move downwards when Scotty presses the emergency stop button and at the same time pressing himself against Kevin, pinning him to the wall.

Their kiss is desperate rather than romantic, and both realizing they have to act quick if they want to get anything done. Scotty proves his skills by unbuckling Kevin's pants, sliding in his hand. Kevin bends his head back and bangs it into the wall, but he doesn't seem to care or even notice.

Kevin moans Scotty's name against his lips, having his hands firmly placed on the back of Scotty's head. The elevator starts to move and Scotty reaches over to press the emergency stop button again, not sure if Kevin even noticed the small movement.

"Scotty…" Kevin mumbles again, his fingers moving in Scotty's hair. Kevin pushes Scotty down, and Scotty willingly accepts, and kneels in front of Kevin, who again bangs his head against the wall.

The elevator again starts to move, and Scotty pushes the button while still focusing on pleasing Kevin. He can feel Kevin tense at the feel of the movement, but as Kevin sees Scotty stop the lift, he shortly relaxes again.

When Scotty comes back up to face Kevin, Kevin's eyes are closed and his breathing is heavy.

"Now my hand is all wet." Scotty complains, and manages to pull out a napkin from the abandoned picnic basket on the floor.

The lift begins to move downwards again and Scotty places a final kiss on Kevin's mouth, before creating some space between them. Kevin pulls up his pants and buckles them just in time before the lift stops and the doors open. A woman in her late 40's enter and smile politely at the two, not looking at the basket with the used white napkin crumpled on top.

The woman only travels a few floors and exits the lift as quickly as she entered. When she's no longer within hearing-range, Kevin starts to chuckle. Scotty joins him, and soon they're both laughing out loud.

"I'm never gonna be able to have a normal conversation with one of my colleagues in here again." Kevin says and looks around at the mirrors covering the inside. Scotty follows his gaze.

"Is that a camera?" He asks, looking at some small device in the corner of the box.

"I really hope so." Kevin replies. Scotty suspects that's not his real opinion, but it's nice of Kevin to want to share their romance and intimacy with the building security staff, probably stuffing themselves with popcorn by now.

"Well, no one knows me here, ey?" Scotty says. He picks up the basket and prepares to exit.

Kevin takes his free hand and they walk out into the big lobby, holding hands. The lobby, is well as the rest of the building, dark and empty. They walk in direction of the big glass door leading to the street.

"You really enjoyed the mirrors, didn't you?" Scotty asks after a moment of silence. Kevin's soft snigger confirms the theory.

"You know where there are also mirrors?" Scotty asks, suggestively. Kevin looks at him and shakes his head.

"No."

"The gym." Scotty says smugly.

"Re-eally?" Kevin teases. He lets go of Scotty's hand to unlock the door using his code on the alarm machine hanging by the door. The door opens and Kevin returns to Scotty's side and takes his hand. "We'll see."


End file.
